1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated displays and, more specifically, to an apparatus for displaying at least one image by applying said image to a transparent substrate and portraying said image using a colored translucent substance limited to a specific wavelength of the visible light spectrum and treating the non-image area on the transparent substrate with an opaque substance.
Furthermore, selectively exposing said image carrying transparent substrate to a device generating the aforementioned specific wavelength whereby the image will be viewable through the image carrying material for a selected period of time determined by the period of time that the image carrying material is subjected to the specific wavelength generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other illuminated sign devices having and image forming an integral part of a substrate and having illuminating devices placed to as to project light rays causing the image to be visually displayed.
While these illuminated sign devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
Therefore it is felt that a need exists for an illuminating sign device having a transparent member with an image or multiple images formed by translucent elements being of a specific visible light wavelength whereupon illumination by a light source having the same visible light wavelength will cause the image of that wavelength to be visually displayed and any other image of a different wavelength will not be displayed until illuminated by that image""s particular visible light wavelength.
The invention is an apparatus for displaying one or more illuminated images. The image can be printed or outlined on paper, acetate or plastic film. The printed image, artwork, lettering, slogan, trademark, etc. would be clear, printed with translucent ink or a color-tinted filter. The area surrounding the image would be opaque, not allowing any light through. A lighting source when illuminated would pass through the translucent image and be blocked by the opaque material.
The image can be printed on any suitable material giving the most effective image detail and illumination. For example, a clear plastic film can be used with the image depicted using translucent ink and the area surrounding the image is opaque. The image would be printed inverted on one side of the clear film. To hide the image a semi-translucent paper, ink or paint would be applied to the other side. The image would not be visible until illuminated. To illuminate the image a light source would be energized on the image carry inside. Thereby illuminating the image through the plastic film with the opaque material blocking all other light.
For multiple images on the same strip of film, two or more translucent colors would be needed. Any wavelength of light source can be used. For example a red led and a green led. One image would be printed over the other image; other areas where no lights are to be transmitted through would be opaque. In certain parts where the second image directly overlaps the first image would be clear; no color is needed. When the red led is illuminated the first image in translucent red would be visible on the other side of the filmstrip. Once the red led shuts off, the green led would be illuminated and the second image in translucent green would then illuminate showing detail of a green image. To achieve this multiple color effect, the translucent color would need to be in a certain shade or tone that would only allow to pass through the same shade of color as the light source. The translucent material would only allow the same color through but absorbing all other colors in a natural spectrum. Thereby when the red led is illuminated only the image that is in translucent red would be visible and not the image that is done in green. The same would be true when the green led is illuminated only the image that is in translucent green would be easily visible and not any others.
For an added effect, you can position more than one image to display a message or promote brand names. If multiple images were in various sizes it would appear to be growing or shrinking. There are many appearances and effects that can be achieved in the business of graphics.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display comprised of at least one image.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display comprised of more than one image.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of bulbs that can generate a substantially unique visible light wavelength.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a first plurality of bulbs that can generate a first substantially unique visible light wavelength and a second plurality of bulbs that can generate a second substantially unique visible light wavelength.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a transparent substrate for placing an image thereon.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having an image portrayed in a colored translucent media.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a colored translucent media that may be comprised of a tinted translucent filter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a colored translucent media that may be comprised of a colored translucent ink.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having an image portrayed in more than one colored translucent media.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having more than one colored translucent media that may be comprised of more than one tinted translucent filter.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having more than one colored translucent media that may be comprised of more than one colored translucent ink.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent substrate with an image comprised of a colored translucent media portrayed thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent substrate with an image comprised of a colored translucent media portrayed thereon wherein said colored translucent media is a tinted translucent filter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent substrate with an image comprised of a colored translucent media portrayed thereon wherein said colored translucent media is translucent ink.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent substrate with an image comprised of more than one colored translucent media portrayed thereon wherein said more than one colored translucent media is comprised of abutted tinted translucent filters forming a single planar image.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent substrate with an image comprised of more than one colored translucent media portrayed thereon wherein said more than one colored translucent media is comprised of abutted translucent inks forming a single planar image.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent substrate with an image comprised of a colored translucent media portrayed thereon.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate having an image comprised of a colored translucent media portrayed on said wall wherein said colored translucent media is a tinted translucent filter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate having an image comprised of a colored translucent media portrayed on said wall wherein said colored translucent media is translucent ink.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of first bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength and a plurality of second bulbs capable of generating a different specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate having an image comprised of more than one colored translucent media portrayed on said wall wherein said more than one colored translucent media is comprised of abutted tinted translucent filters forming a single planar image.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of first bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength and a plurality of second bulbs capable of generating a different specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate with an image comprised of more than one colored translucent media portrayed on said wall wherein said more than one colored translucent media is comprised of abutted translucent inks forming a single planar image.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate having an image comprised of a colored translucent filter whereupon energizing said bulbs will cause said image to be visually displayed through said translucent media.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate having an image comprised of a colored translucent ink whereupon energizing said bulbs will cause said image to be visually displayed through said translucent media.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of first bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength and a plurality of second bulbs capable of generating a different specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate having an image comprised of more than one colored translucent media portrayed on the opposing surface wherein said more than one colored translucent media is comprised of abutted tinted translucent filters forming a single planar image. Upon energizing said first bulbs will cause a portion of said image to be visually displayed through said translucent media while the remainder of the image absorbs or block the lightwaves generated by said first bulbs. Upon energizing said second bulbs will cause the remaining portion of said image to be visually displayed through said translucent media while the first image and opaque areas absorbs or block the lightwaves generated by said second bulbs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a plurality of first bulbs capable of generating a specific light wavelength and a plurality of second bulbs capable of generating a different specific light wavelength positioned behind a translucent substrate with an image comprised of more than one colored translucent media portrayed on said opposing surface wherein said more than one colored translucent media is comprised of abutted translucent inks forming a single planar image. Upon energizing said first bulbs will cause a portion of said image to be visually displayed through said translucent ink while the remainder of the image absorbs or block the lightwaves generated by said first bulbs. Upon energizing said second bulbs will cause the remaining portion of said image to be visually displayed through said translucent ink while the first inked image and opaque areas absorbs or block the lightwaves generated by said second bulbs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a multiple image whereupon the overlapping area of the first and second image have no translucent media thereon. So that when the first bulbs are illuminated the specific wavelength of the bulbs and matching translucent media will be displayed. When the second bulbs are illuminated the specific wavelength of said seconds bulbs and matching translucent media will be displayed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selectively illuminated image display having a translucent covering over the illuminated image display whereby the image will be unobservable during the times of non-illumination.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a selectively illuminated displays for displaying at least one image by applying said image to a transparent substrate and portraying said image using a colored translucent substance limited to a specific wavelength of the visible light spectrum and treating the non-image area on the transparent substrate with an opaque substance.
Furthermore, selectively exposing said image carrying transparent substrate to a device generating the aforementioned specific wavelength whereby the image will be viewable through the image carrying material for a selected period of time determined by the period of time that the image carrying material is subjected to the specific wavelength generating device.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.
Turning now descriptively to the drawings, in which similar reference characters denote similar elements throughout the several views, the Figures illustrate the single and multiple illuminated images of the present invention. With regard to the reference numerals used, the following numbering is used throughout the various drawing figures.
10 illuminated image display
12 transparent substrate
14 bulb opposing side of transparent substrate
16 exterior side of transparent substrate
18 translucent media
20 translucent filter
22 first translucent filter
24 second translucent filter
26 red translucent filter
28 green translucent filter
30 translucent ink
32 first translucent ink
34 second translucent ink
36 red translucent ink
38 green translucent ink
40 clear image area
42 opaque material
44 image
46 first image
48 second image
50 image abutment
52 visible light rays
54 light source
56 first light source
58 second light source
60 first light source light rays
62 second light source light rays
64 filtered light rays
66 first filtered light rays
68 second filtered light rays
70 translucent covering